leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Prism (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Awakened Heroes/Ultradimensional Beasts |japrevset=Awakened Heroes/Ultradimensional Beasts |japrevsetname=Awakened Heroes • Ultradimensional Beasts |nextset=Forbidden Light |janextset=Forbidden Light |janextsetname=Forbidden Light }} Pokémon TCG: ''Sun & Moon—Ultra Prism'' (Japanese: ウルトラサン Ultra Sun and ウルトラムーン Ultra Moon) is the name given to the fifth main expansion of cards from the Sun & Moon Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game (the Sun & Moon Era in Japan). The set continues to feature Generation VII and in the card game, with a focus on the Sinnoh region, and introduces the new cards. Description An Unknown New Dimension! Pass through the Ultra Wormhole into a bizarre new Pokémon world, where familiar sights become strange and new powers are unlocked! Watch Necrozma's power grow, and marvel as brand-new cards reveal their astounding effects on play. Meet Dialga-GX and Palkia-GX, and encounter bizarre Ultra Beasts and wild new forms of Alola's Legendary Pokémon. Explore a new dimension in the Pokémon TCG: Sun & Moon—Ultra Prism expansion! Information Ultra Prism is the name given to the fifth main expansion of the Sun & Moon Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. In Japan, it was released as the Ultra Sun · Ultra Moon dual sets that make up the fifth expansion block in the Pokémon Card Game Sun & Moon Era. It is the first expansion to be centered around Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, which was released about one month beforehand. The English expansion was released on February 2, 2018, while the Japanese subsets were released on December 8, 2017. The expansion introduces and reintroduces several elements to the Trading Card Game. cards are a brand new classification of cards and consist of more powerful Basic Pokémon, Trainer cards, and Energy cards that a player can only play one copy of in each deck. Additionally, the Lost Zone returns, with Prism Star cards going to the Lost Zone when discarded. This set also brings Fossil Pokémon into the Sun & Moon Series, having returned to the original mechanic of Evolving Fossil Pokémon from a shared Trainer card (this time known as ) which can be played as a Basic Pokémon. The Japanese Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon sets also began two trends which would be followed by the next several main expansions in Japan: basing the cards on a mix of Generation VII and an older generation, and featuring two separate cards for every Basic Pokémon which evolves twice (typically one has greater utility at the cost of lower HP). Ultra Prism contains 173 cards, including 10 new , 6 new Prism Star cards, and several Pokémon native to the Alola and Sinnoh regions. The Japanese equivalent Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon each feature 78 cards (excluding s), with Ultra Sun featuring Dusk Mane and Ultra Moon featuring Dawn Wings Necrozma. The English expansion brought together the release of the two Japanese subsets and the subset. |Grass|||Reverse Holo Promo (Ultra Prism Season 1), February 2018}} |Fire|||Reverse Holo Promo (Ultra Prism Season 2), March 2018}} |Water|||Cosmos Holo stamp exclusive}} |Water||| stamp promo}} |Water|||Cracked Ice Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Reverse Holo Promo (Ultra Prism Season 3), April 2018}} |Fighting|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Metal|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Metal|||1st Place Reverse Holo (Ultra Prism Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Metal|||2nd Place Reverse Holo (Ultra Prism Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Metal|||3rd Place Reverse Holo (Ultra Prism Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Metal|||4th Place Reverse Holo (Ultra Prism Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Metal|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Metal|||Cosmos Holo "Ultra Prism" stamp / exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cracked Ice Holo Mach Strike Theme Deck exclusive}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Ultra Prism Season) Regional Championships Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Ultra Prism Season) Regional Championships Staff Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Unbroken Bonds Season) Regional Championships Promo}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo (Unbroken Bonds Season) Regional Championships Staff Promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo (Ultra Prism Season) League Cup Promo}} |Item|||Reverse Holo (Ultra Prism Season) League Cup Staff Promo}} |Supporter|||1st Place Reverse Holo (Unbroken Bonds Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Supporter|||2nd Place Reverse Holo (Unbroken Bonds Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Supporter|||3rd Place Reverse Holo (Unbroken Bonds Season) League Challenge Promo}} |Supporter|||4th Place Reverse Holo (Unbroken Bonds Season) League Challenge Promo}} Set lists In other languages de:Ultra-Prisma (TCG) es:Sol y Luna (TCG): Ultraprisma fr:Soleil et Lune Ultra-Prisme it:Ultraprisma (GCC) zh:究极棱镜（集换式卡片）